Lay me down
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: Me miraba, con los ojos brillantes, con tanto amor. No importaba nada, el tiempo se congeló. Ella estaba parada ahí, parecía irreal. Era hermosa, más hermosa que la última vez que la vi. Su cabello, su cuerpo, me congelé. No lo creía, era el sueño que tenía cada noche. Se volvió realidad. Vi una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, y mi corazón dio un brinco. ONE-SHOT


**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Pues, estoy de vuelta con este One-Shot. He querido publicarlo desde hace meses, pero no había podido terminarlo._**

 ** _La historia es totalmente mía, algo que tenía que compartir, la viví y pues, empecé a escribir._**

 ** _Estoy esperando que llegue el fin._**

 ** _-Sel_**

* * *

 _ **Yes, I do, I believe.**_

Estaba sentada, sola en aquel jardín. El cielo estaba a punto de ponerse más negro que de costumbre. No entendía nada, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Acaso ella era una mala persona?

 _ **That one day I will be where I was.**_

No era una mala hija, siempre había intentado complacer a sus padres. Nunca había hecho nada que fuera visto de mala manera. Se vestía femenina y reservada, no abusaba de sus horarios, cumplía en la escuela y en las clases de piano, canto, ballet, equitación y alemán; jamás salía a una fiesta o reunión que pasara de las 7:30 p.m., obviamente no tenía ningún vicio, era educada, atenta, acomedida y prudente.

 ** _Right there, right next to you._**

Ella solo quería ser feliz. Que conociera el amor donde menos se lo imaginaba no la hacia incumplir con todas sus responsabilidades. No entendía a sus padres. Solo deseaba estar con ella una vez más. Durante el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, fue la joven más feliz y dichosa del mundo. ¿Sus padres no podían ver eso?

 ** _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_**.

Ya todo había acabado, las habían descubierto. Tomo su teléfono, y comenzó a revisar la información ahí. Las fotos, los mensajes, cada cosa que le recordara que fue feliz, que su corazón latió por alguien. Que pudo amar. Ya no tendría más nada de eso, la habían alejado de ella. Estaba dolida, triste, frustrada, enojada y un poco feliz. Se preguntaba ¿donde estaría?, ¿que estaría haciendo?, ¿pensaría en ella?, ¿su madre la estará cuidando y consolando como suele hacer? Sólo atinó a suspirar, jamás lo sabría.

 ** _The moon, the stars are nothing without you._**

Había destruido todo a su paso, su habitación estaba deshecha, ya no sabia que más hacer, no había nada que se pudiera romper. Miró su buró, había un cuadro boca abajo, lo tomó, decidida a estrellarlo contra la pared. Pero cuando lo iba a lanzar, alcanzó a verla foto. Se detuvo, no podía estrellarlo. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos, y su corazón dejó de latir.

Era una foto de ella, de ambas. La estaba abrazando, fue el día que viajaron al parque de diversiones y le compro un algodón de azúcar, también ganó un súper oso panda y alguien les tomó la foto, porque se veían muy lindas juntas. Se dejó caer en la cama, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control, abrazo la foto a su pecho y se acostó, llorando sin consuelo.

La habían alejado de ella y no había dolor más grande.

 _ **Your touch, your skin.**_

Lo recordaba todo perfectamente. Cada momento, cada caricia. Incluso recordaba el momento en que todo comenzó a suceder. Cuando eran inocentes y eran felices como amigas. El primer toque, de esas tersas manos fue suficiente para perder la cabeza.

"FlashBack"

Me recosté en el sillón, estaba exhausta. Una cosa era jugar baloncesto dos horas y otra correr por dos horas. Estaba muy cansada, ¡y lo peor era que Maura se veía fresca como lechuga!

—No creo que seas humana.-—le dije, con una mirada acusadora. Ella solo se río suavemente. Y se paró frente a mí.

—Levanta la cabeza, floja.— la obedecí y me enderecé, ella se sentó y me acomodé en su regazo. —No fue para tanto, Jane. Eres una exagerada.— rodé los ojos. No soy exagerada.

—Como sea, solo quiero dormir— unos segundos después, Maura comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, desenredando mis rizos (como si fuera posible), y subí mi mano; accidentalmente chocó con la suya, y me puse a jugar con sus dedos. Apenas y rozaba su piel, solo era el gusto de sentirla.

Días después, ocurrió lo mismo, pero esta vez yo moría de sueño, la noche anterior hice un proyecto que acabé hasta la madrugada, ella, muy dulce, me dejó acomodarme en su regazo de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión quien busco mi mano fue Maur. Era algo raro, pero se sentía tan bien. Al menos, yo intentaba no incomodarla, pero era inevitable. Hasta que de a poco comenzamos a ir más allá. Entrelazábamos un par de dedos, hasta el punto de juntar nuestras manos. Sentirla de esa manera era la gloria para mi.

Hasta que...

Las dos nos miramos a los ojos, la habitación oscura, las respiraciones pesadas eran la canción perfecta, una sábana desordenada apenas y nos cubría, los cuerpos brillando por el sudor, y nosotras juntas.

Me había perdido. Estaba totalmente perdida por ella, la miraba a los ojos y me parecía irreal. Era hermosa, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su abdomen, su cintura, su cadera, sus torneadas piernas. En definitiva hermosa.

Hacer el amor con ella era una sensación inexplicable, no puedo describirlo, no hay palabras suficientes, pero estoy segura que si existiera un cielo, llegar a él se sentía igual que hacer el amor con ella.

Se convirtió en mi vicio, mi droga, una necesidad. Es el amor de mi vida, no puedo concebir un futuro si no es con ella. La amo.

"Fin FlashBack"

 ** _Where do I begin?_**

Ni siquiera sabia donde había comenzado el fin. Ellas se amaban, la amaba. Esa morena de rulos alborotados era su vida. Se metió entre sus ojos, sus oídos, su mente, hasta llegar a su corazón. Con ella aprendió mil y un cosas. Aprendió a amar, a relajarse, a ser fuerte, a ser ella misma. Ya no imaginaba a nadie más para ella. Solo quería a Jane el resto de su vida.

Se sentía sola, vacía, con un hueco enorme en el pecho. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a la morena en su vida, que ahora tenía que actuar como si nunca hubiese existido. Se levanto de la banca y entró a su casa.

—Maura, cariño, ¿por qué tienes ese semblante?— su madre la miró por encima de sus lentes con las cejas juntas. —Si sigues así tendrás arrugas antes que yo. — y soltó una risa como si su chiste fuera el más gracioso del mundo. Maura la miró y sonrió de lado, si Jane hubiera escuchado eso habría contestado algo como " _Pero si usted ya parece una pasa andante_ ". Maura suspiro. Todo seguía siendo Jane.

 ** _No words can explain the way I'm missing you._**

Todo a su alrededor tenía un recuerdo gracioso, desesperante e incluso triste. La vio tantas veces pasearse por su habitación, de distintas formas: en uniforme de baloncesto, en pijama, en ropa para fiesta, en shorts, en cazadora, en ropa interior, desnuda...

Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Jane mi fotografía, una que me tomaron en preescolar. La ocasión que la vio por primera vez dijo: " _Eras una castaña tierna y cachetona. Seguramente tu maestra se frustró porque nunca dejaste que durmieran la siesta_ ". Lo peor fue que tenía razón.

Ella siempre la tenía.

Incluso ahora tiene razón, recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras cuando le pregunté qué sería de nosotras si nos separásemos: " _Desaparecería, creo que te quiero tanto y estoy tan aferrada a toda tú, que si te alejaras yo desaparecería_ ".

Siento que voy a desaparecer.

 _ **Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside.**_

De momento cierro los ojos, y en mi cabeza todo se siente normal. Jane está entrenando a esta hora, pero en 20 minutos me llamará para que nos escapemos por pizza. Pero esos 20 minutos pasan, y nada ocurre. No hay llamada, ni mensaje. Pasa media hora, y no escucho las piedritas golpeando mi balcón.

No hay nada.

El vacío que se siente al saber que ella está fuera de mi vida es horrible. No puedo soportarlo. Me estoy sofocando y el aire me ahoga. No estará jamás conmigo, no me esperara después de clases, no comeremos juntas, no haremos pijamadas, no saldremos al cine, no discutiremos por tonterías.

 _ **These tears, they tell their own story**_

Mi madre entra a mi habitación, creo que esperó hasta que la tormenta pasara para ver los daños. Apenas y abre la puerta, la lámpara y los libros no la dejan abrir. Se cuela por la pequeña rendija y pisa con cuidado, hasta que consigue llegar a la cama. Se sienta y me acaricia el hombro. Me acomoda unos chinos, me limpia las lágrimas y suspira.

—Janie, cariño.— me llama, pero no la miro. Ella también tiene culpa, así que solo cierro los ojos. —Siento mucho lo que estás viviendo, pero comprende, es por tu bien.— ¿Qué? Abrí los ojos de golpe y fruncí las cejas hasta casi convertirlas en una sola. —¿Por mí bien? ¡¿En serio?! Mamá, ¿crees que separándome de la persona que más quiero me hace bien? ¿Crees que todo este dolor y frustración me hace bien?— ella me miró dolida, pero mantuvo una expresión firme.

—Ustedes son muy jóvenes, Janie, ni siquiera saben si lo que sienten es amor, o solo confunden su amis— me enderecé de golpe. —¿Crees que estamos confundidas? No tenemos 5 años, sabemos distinguir entre el cariño de amigas y algo más. No lo entienden, la veo como una amiga porque puedo confiar en ella, pero mamá, ¡también me gusta como mujer! Y lo que siento es muy fuerte, estoy segura que es amor.— nunca le había hablado de mis sentimientos a mi madre. Era la primera ocasión que le decía lo que sentía por alguien. Ella solo inhaló y asintió. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin voltearme a ver me dijo una última frase, que me hizo saber que jamás me entendería —Crecerás, y te darás cuenta de tu error.— y se fue.

 _ **You told me not to cry when you were gone**_

Me lo rogó, aunque me hice la fuerte y le dije que yo no lloro por nada. Que había vivido suficientes cosas como para saber sobrellevar el dolor. Aunque en el fondo, ambas sabíamos que me desmoronaría muy rápido. Recuerdo su rostro, me miró con sus hermosos ojos brillantes, y su bosquejo de sonrisa, esa que me pone como tonta. —Jane, hablo en serio. ¿Podrías no llorar? Por favor. — la miré y le acomode un mecho de su rubio cabello. —Si amor, no lloraré. Soy súper fuerte, de roca, nena.— le guiñe un ojo y ella rió un poco. Se alzó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Buena chica.— me reí y la agarre de la cintura, la cargue dándole una vuelta, y antes de que reaccionara, sople en su cuello. Ella comenzó a reír como loca.

 ** _But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_**

Se lo mencione miles de veces. Se lo repetí hasta que me harte. Bueno, jamás me hartaba de decirle cuanto la amaba. En cada oportunidad lo hacía. Es la mejor sensación del mundo, y ver sus diferentes expresiones me hacía sentir en el cielo. En ocasiones se lo decía cuando nos despedíamos fuera de su salón, nunca nos demostrábamos amor en público, así que decirlo era riesgoso, y amaba verla con el semblante pálido. Amo decírselo antes y después de hacer el amor, por si le queda duda de que solo la quiero por su cuerpo (que es una mentira enorme). Ella sabe que soy sincera, porque sus ojos alumbran la habitación con su brillo, y me da un beso largo y casto.

 ** _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you._**

Ya no hay más mensajes llenos de caritas enamoradas, ni llamadas eternas. Ya no hay escapadas en las noches. Ya no hay paseos en el parque, ni besos fugases tras los árboles. Se acabaron las sonrisas cómplices, los besos en la mejilla, las caricias en el cabello, los guiños entre clases. Es insoportable el sentir que esa persona que tenías a diario, que era tu día entero, la hayan apartado de un momento a otro.

La ultima vez que nos vimos estuvimos juntas y felices fue en una tarde de películas, mis padres no estarían, era una ocasión especial, nuestro noveno mes. Rentamos una comedia romántica, algo llamado La propuesta. Jane me dijo que era su película favorita. Yo le propuse ver El Código Da Vinci, torció la boca pero aceptó. Primero pusimos la que ella quería, y reímos a carcajadas. La vi de perfil, se notaba que disfrutaba la película. Me acerqué y le besé la mejilla, ella se sonrojó y me sonrió.

Casi a media noche se fue. La despedí en la puerta, y ella se subió a su moto. Solo un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fuerte y largo, solo eso fue suficiente para que mi madre estallara. Nos había visto, habíamos sido descubiertas de la forma más torpe. Revisó mi teléfono, donde las fotos y los mensajes eran la evidencia incriminatoria. Me amenazó con llamar a su madre, con enviarme lejos y hundirla en la carcel por perversion. Ser un año menor que ella y faltar seis meses para cumplir los 18 no era bueno. Odie a mi madre por eso.

No pude contactar a Jane rápido, tuve que esperar hasta el día siguiente, y que mi madre se fuera para llamarle. No fui a la escuela, así que calcule el tiempo exacto en el que ella estaría llegando a su casa. Pero no atendía.

 ** _And make sure you're alright?_**

Veinte minutos más tarde el timbre de mi casa sonó. Revise el reloj, mi madre no llegaría hasta dos horas más tarde, no tenía idea de quién sería. Abrí, sus rulos negros, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos preocupados me recibieron.

—Maur, ¿qué pasó contigo? Hoy no fuiste a la escuela, y no has respondido mis mensajes ni llamadas.— la abrace muy fuerte y me rompí a llorar. Ella nos hizo entrar a la casa y me abrazo más fuerte. —Amor, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras, preciosa?— acaricio mi cabello y me dejaba besos en mi sien. —Jane, tienes que dejarme. — me separó para verme a la cara. Solo vi confusión. —¿Qué?—juraría que vi angustia en sus ojos. —Mi madre nos descubrió. Hablará con Ángela y me amenazo con demandarte si no me alejo de ti.— entró en shock. No lo creía. Se alejó un poco de mi, pasando sus manos desesperadas por su rostro. —No.— fue lo que dijo.

 _ **I'll take care of you**_

—Jane, entiende. Está en riesgo tu seguridad y mi...—no le quería decir que mi madre pensaba enviarme a Europa, a un internado alemán. —¿Y tú qué, Maur?— el terror en su cara era evidente. Si algo me sucediera sé que ella sufriría, porque yo lo haría igual si pasase al revés. Sequé mis lágrimas para calmarme un poco.—Mi madre me quiere enviar a Europa.— me miró. Comenzó a negar efusivamente, y la note. Su primera lágrima caía. Me abalancé a abrazarla, era lo que no quería: verla llorar.

Ninguna de las dos tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Así que nos apoyamos en la otra. Sabíamos que era una despedida, sin fecha de vencimiento. No teníamos la menor idea de cuando volveríamos a estar juntas. Cuando caí en la cuenta, no perdí tiempo y la besé. Fue un impulso, un arranque. La bese de forma agresiva. Dolía besarla. Así que me detuvo y llore aún más fuerte.

—Tranquila, _**pequeña**_. Saldremos de esta, como siempre. Estaremos juntas, ya lo verás. Solo será un tiempo. Nada detendrá nuestro amor.— eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca. No eran ciertas. Pero no tenía nada más para darme. Solo un vago consuelo.

 ** _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_**

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, no sabía que hacía allí. Se supone que tengo partido en una hora, y debería estar estirando o calentando, preparándome para mi juego. Hacía días que no me interesaba nada. Apenas y comía, no dormía bien. La escuela me importaba cada vez menos, Maur se había ido, se la llevaron. Ya llevaba una semana sin verla. Todos sabían porque andaba desconectada. Deambulaba sola, no hablaba con nadie, estaba totalmente aislada. Estaba perdiendo el control. Revisaba nuestros mensajes a diario, la buscaba por todos lo medios. Necesitaba noticias de ella.

No. La necesitaba a ella.

Podía estar el mundo ardiendo en llamas, podría abrirse la tierra, podrían caer mil y un meteoritos. Para mi cualquier situación era perfecta, con la única condición de que ella estuviera conmigo. Que fuera esa rubia la que me estuviera abrazando, que fuera ella quien me mirara a los ojos por última vez.

 _ **I'm reaching out to you**_

Desperté.

No se en que momento me había quedado dormida, no sé a qué hora llegué a mi habitación, pero ahora estaba despierta. Ignoré el sonido de la alarma, y me levanté a darme un baño. Mire el techo del baño. Desganada, cansada e ida. Así me encontraba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía, lo que pasaba a mí al rededor me daba igual. Solo quería, no, solo necesitaba una cosa. Cerré los ojos, y su imagen apareció en mi mente.

Ella reía, de esas risas medias, nunca le gustó sonreír abiertamente. Barry estaba haciendo una de sus payasadas, estábamos sentadas en la cafetería. Me acerqué más a ella, y disimuladamente busqué su pierna bajo la mesa, ella contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y después sus dedos se enredaron en los míos. Se sentía tan correcto estar así. La miré. Es hermosa. Y me miró, sonriéndome.

Cuanto la extraño.

 _ **Can you hear my call?**_

Mi madre me dejó a la puerta del colegio. Antes de bajarme me detuvo. -Maura, hago esto porque es lo correcto. Debes alejarte de esa chica, no te conviene. - la miré cansada, me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta del auto. Caminé hacia la entrada, no quería dirigirle la mirada a nadie, así que fui directa a mi aula. Recordando que me tocaba taller de literatura, y también que, ese taller lo tomaba junto con Jane. Cuando entré la vi sentada, al fondo del salón, con los audífonos puestos, mirando por la ventana. Se veía mal. Con duda caminé hasta sentarme justo a su lado, pero no me miró, seguía viendo hacia afuera.

-Tal vez, si finjo que no estás, no me duela estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ti. - cerré los ojos, y una lágrima se me escapó. Llegó el resto de la clase, y la profesora dio inicio. Casi a la mitad, Jane se levantó y pidió ir al baño. Antes de cruzar la puerta, me miró a los ojos. Esperé un par de minutos, y me levanté también, con el mismo propósito.

Entré al baño, pero estaba vacío. Se escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse con seguro, y al darme la vuelta los brazos que tanto extrañaba me rodearon. Y me sentí en casa.

 ** _This hurt that I've been through_**

-Perdóname, te he prometido ser fuerte, y no puedo. - enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, y yo me aferré a su cintura como si de esa manera ella se quedara por siempre. Sentí húmedo mi cabello, ella estaba llorando. -Cariño, no, por favor. No llores. - la separé para mirarla, se veía tan frágil. -Ay, _**pequeña.**_ \- y no aguanté, se me aguaron los ojos también. Intente secarle sus lágrimas, pero al hacerlo las mías comenzaron a caer, y la abracé. -Te amo, Jane. No puedo estar sin ti, no quiero. - me refugié en ella, como siempre. Me sostuvo fuerte, y sentí todo ese amor que quería darme, que tiene guardado y que nunca se termina.

-Maur, vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad? Nosotras, nosotras no podemos acabar así. - me separó y me secó las lagrimas. -Yo lo sé, lo siento dentro de mi. Eres la persona para mí, mi destino. - le sonreí, y ella levanto la comisura de sus labios. -No me importa cuando, donde, yo sé que en el momento que me lo pidas, volveré por ti, no importa donde estés. - mi corazón se hinchó tanto que dolió. -Mi familia, ellos ya hicieron su vida, cometieron sus errores. Han sido felices e infelices, porque así quisieron. Yo no. - tomó mi rostro en sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes. -No me importa quedarme sin ellos, contigo lo tengo todo. Y cualquier lugar es mi hogar, si te encuentras conmigo. - puse mis manos sobre las suyas. La miré a los ojos, intentando hacerle saber lo que quería hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Me acerqué y la besé.

 ** _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_**

Sus labios eran la gloria, los había extrañado demasiado. Y ahora me siento en calma. Porque sé que me ama, que no se va a rendir, que ambas anhelamos estar juntas de nuevo. Sé que ella es mi destino, y el rostro con el que quiero amanecer y anochecer todos los días de mi vida. La besé como debí hacerlo, como siempre lo hice, entregándole el alma. Y aunque la extraño como una loca, se que en algún lugar ella me espera, y que pronto la tendré de nuevo en mis brazos, abrazándola y sintiendo su calor.

 ** _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you ..._**

\- 10 años después -

-¿Lo tomarás aquí?- me preguntó extrañada. -Sí, por favor. - le sonreí y la escuché gritar "Un expreso doble", me senté en una mesa, a esperar mi café. Me gusta beberlo de camino al trabajo, pero en esta ocasión llevaba tiempo, así que me lo quería tomar ahí. Era una mañana con poco movimiento para ser New York, suspiré cerrando los ojos.

 ** _Y..._**

"Hola, Sussan, buen día." Los abrí de repente, y me maree. No podía ser.

* * *

-Sí, por favor. Ah, y un muffin. - le sonreí a la cajera, mientras pagaba mi desayuno. Esta era mi cafetería favorita, casi siempre pasó más temprano, pero hoy tenía el día libre y vine más tarde. En lo que me daban mi cambio

 ** _…_** ** _pasó..._**

"Aquí tienes, Jane, cuidado que está muy caliente." Me quedé helada.

* * *

Me giré rapidamente, buscandola. Sabía que era ella, y necesitaba comprobarlo. Y sí.

 ** _…_** ** _la encontré._**

Me miraba, con los ojos brillantes, con tanto amor. No importaba nada, el tiempo se congeló. Ella estaba parada ahí, parecía irreal. Era hermosa, más hermosa que la última vez que la vi. Su cabello, su cuerpo, me congelé.

No lo creía, era el sueño que tenía cada noche. Se volvió realidad. Vi una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, y mi corazón dio un brinco.

- ** _Pequeña…_** \- y la vi sonreír.

 **FIN**


End file.
